xmen_battle_of_the_atom_mobile_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Days Of Future Past
Plot The storyline alternates between present day of 1980, in which the X-Men fight Mystique's Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, and a future timeline, taking place in 2013, caused by the X-Men's failure to prevent the Brotherhood from assassinating Senator Robert Kelly. In this future universe, Sentinels rule the United States, and mutants live in internment camps. The present-day X-Men are forewarned of the possible future by a future version of their teammate Kitty Pryde, whose mind traveled back in time and possessed her younger self to warn the X-Men. She succeeds in her mission and returns to the future, but despite her success, the future timeline still exists as an alternative timeline rather than as the actual future. *source* In Other Media Television *The Days of Future Past storyline was adapted in the X-Men animated series. The storyline concepts were combined with another alternative future story—that of Bishop and the idea of a traitor within the ranks of the X-Men. Bishop plays the role of Kitty Pryde in the adaptation. *The series Wolverine and the X-Men has a similar storyline, where Professor X is in a coma for 20 years, and awakens to find that the mutants are imprisoned by the Sentinels. He telepathically connects with the X-Men of the past to try to prevent that future from happening. By the end of the first season, the Sentinel-dominated future was averted. However, a future based on the Age of Apocalypse appeared in its place. *A Days of Future Past incarnation appeared in The Super Hero Squad Show episode "Days, Nights, and Weekends of Future Past." *A Madland level based off Days of Future Past appears in the Ultimate Spider-Man episode "Game Over". The scenario even features a shot of Wolverine being blasted by a Sentinel in an homage to Uncanny X-Men #142. Film *A vague "Days of Future Past" scenario is used for a Danger Room session in the film X-Men: The Last Stand where Wolverine is thrown by Colossus into a Sentinel using the Fastball Special. *The upcoming sequel to The Last Stand and First Class is titled X-Men: Days of Future Past. Several actors from the past of the franchise are confirmed to return, including Hugh Jackman, Halle Berry, Ian McKellen, Patrick Stewart, Anna Paquin, Shawn Ashmore, Ellen Page, Daniel Cudmore, Michael Fassbender, Nicholas Hoult, Jennifer Lawrence, and James McAvoy. Newcomers Peter Dinklage, Omar Sy, Fan Bingbing, Booboo Stewart and Evan Peters have been announced to play Bolivar Trask, Bishop, Blink, Warpath and Quicksilver, respectively. Although the trailer reveals that Wolverine will be the one to actually return to his "younger" body, director Bryan Singer described Pryde as the prime facilitator and that Pryde's phasing ability enables time-travel to happen. poster-trio.jpg|Poster Days-of-Future-Past.jpg|Fan Edit Video games *Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 has a Days of Future Past-inspired stage serving as an alternative to the standard Metro City stage, with an "Apprehended"/"Slain" poster similar to the famous one, featuring characters from both Marvel and Capcom that starred in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes, but did not return for the Marvel vs. Capcom 3 games. Taking the place of the playable Wolverine is Mega Man. Category:Comics